August 20, 2010
At Jimmy's, Phyllis looks at Nick kissing Christine, who she thinks is Sharon, and tells the bartender to tell them to get a room. She leaves. Nick gets a call from Summer's babysitter and has to leave Christine, who says they should probably forget this ever happened. Nick wishes her luck in DC and walks out. Sharon returns to Crimson Lights to get the fussy Faith's blanket. Faith continues to cry and she says, "You want your daddy, don't you?" Phyllis comes in and spots her. Phyllis tells Sharon she thought she saw her at Jimmy's. Sharon says it wasn't her. Phyllis brings up the lawsuit. Sharon admits she wasn't named in it, but thanks Phyllis again for going after Adam and getting Faith back. Phyllis mentions that she just saw Nick and he wasn't acting like himself , and she suggests that Sharon call him. Victoria is kissing Billy at the trailer when she gets a call from her father's secretary and tells him that she has to go. He accuses her of being under Victor's thumb and she's angry. On her way out the door she runs into Jack, who mentions to Billy that it looks like the pair of them haven't worked things out. Jack tells him that a Newman and an Abbott will never work. Billy says he and Victoria are back together, and he cares about her. Jack wants him to break it off until the lawsuit is settled. Billy refuses. Nina goes to Heather's office looking for Chance. Paul comes in. Nina asks if he's looking for Christine. Paul say no, he just wants more information on Nina's son. He says he doesn't want to let her down. Heather goes to look up Aidan Lansing on the computer. Ronan comes in and stands there as they hit roadblocks in finding Aidan. Nina, exasperated, says she just wants a chance to tell her son some things. She leaves with Paul on her heels. Ronan comes in and he and Heather have a tense exchange when she says she needs the drugs he took from her office to give to Owen or she's screwed. Ronan says she should have thought of that before she helped Chance. When Heather finds out she has to meet Owen, she seems relieved when Ronan tells her he's got it covered. He says he'll take care of everything. Victoria arrives at Victor's office where he tells her he met with the Justice Department with regard to the gift she gave to the Japanese official. He explains that even if they're willing to drop this, but Tucker McCall is not. Victoria wonders if Victor will sacrifice her, then realizes he's demoting her. Victor muses that she should have been more discreet in Japan, but that punk Billy Abbott is to blame. Victoria feels he is using this as an excuse to break up her and Billy. She wonders if she has to choose between them. Victor says she knows the answer to that question. Victoria chooses Billy then slams out. She soon returns with her letter of resignation. Victor insults Billy, but she says the only person she feels used by is him. Victor threatens that if she walks out, she can never come back. Victoria snaps, "I wasn't planning to!" and leaves. Nick arrives at the penthouse and Summer runs over to see him. Phyllis sends her upstairs to get him something and Phyllis tells him she saw him making out with some blond bimbo at Jimmy's. Summer comes down and Nick says he has to leave. Summer tells him not to go. Phyllis suggests she spend the night with Nick. Summer packs, while Phyllis says she's going out and he can lock up when he leaves. He wants to talk about Jimmy's, but she refuses. Nick's phone rings - it's Sharon asking him to come to the coffee house to help soothe the teething Faith. Paul tells Nina he wants to keep looking for her son because he cares about her - he's sorry he made her doubt that. Nina thinks he should admit he wants to be with Cricket. He admits that he does, then leaves. Christine comes in, says she is leaving for Washington. Nina says that leaving Paul is hard, and asks, "You still love him, don't you?" Christine admits it, but says they can't have back what they had; things are the way they're supposed to be. They hug and Christine tells her not to give up on finding her son. after Christine leaves Nina picks up the phone and says, "Hi, it's me. There's something you should know." Jack goes to the coffee house and speaks with Sharon. He assures her Adam won't get one dime. His phone rings. Phyllis asks him to meet her at Gloworm. He says he'll join her after his meeting. Nick and Summer arrive. Sharon asks about Phyllis. Nick remarks that it's been a hell of an evening. They play until Sharon says it's late and Summer dozes off on the table. They discuss living arrangements and Nick thinks she should move back into her old place. Victoria gets to the trailer and announces to Billy that she quit her job. Billy wishes he could have seen Victor's face and pops open two beers. Victoria is thrilled to be free. She says she's never going back to the Ranch, and has to find a place to live. Billy asks her to move into the trailer. She comes to like the idea after consideration. They toast to doing whatever they want to do. Christine is on the patio at Crimson Lights. She has an argument with Ronan over the phone about revealing his identity. Paul comes in and asks if she was going to leave without saying goodbye. Paul wonders if they have to live so far apart. She suggests he and Nina come to visit sometime. They hug. Jack goes to Victor's office and announces that he's going to ask the judge to split the lawsuit into Newmans and Abbotts. Jack says his family has paid a big enough price. They bicker about Victoria and Billy. Victor says his daughter will realize where her loyalties lay. Jack smirks that she seems to have decided where she'll lay. Victor threatens destruction, saying Jack hasn't learned anything after all these years. Jack warns him to stay away from his brother and leaves. Victor barks into the phone for the person on the other end to find out all Billy Abbott's dirty secrets. Phyllis walks into Gloworm and orders a Dying Bastard. Deacon turns around. She says she meant the drink. They banter, and he reminds her about his 'roadside assistance'. He offers her another drink. She declines. He tells her to let him know if she changes her mind. The flirtation deepens and Phyllis pulls a tip from her cleavage, telling him to keep the change. He kisses her. Phyllis slaps him as Jack walks in. Jack comes over wanting to know whats going on. Next: Adam says to Sharon that it must be hard having everyone tell her to hate him when she doesn't. Tucker asks Ashley to admit that she wants him as much as he wants her. Jack tells Phyllis he knows the warning signs and shes spinning out of control. ~Danny Sorry this so late. My family went to a water park yesterday and it wore me out. Besides, my picture source didn't upload til this morning. Category:Daily Digest